Boyfriends And Work Don't Mix
'''Boyfriends And Work Don't Mix '''is the sixth episode of Season 1 of The Hills. It aired on July 5, 2006. Summary At the Bolthouse offices, Brent calls Heidi into his office to tell her that he wants her to begin working the clubs beginning on Wednesday, assisting Elodie at the door. When Heidi calls Elodie to tell her, Heidi remembers that her anniversary is on Wednesday. When she asks Elodie if she can start on a different day, Elodie teases her. As Lauren heads to FIDM for a test, Jason stops her in the street to talk to her. He asks if she was upset with him about leaving her after his birthday dinner. Lauren explains to him that she just wanted to spend the day with him. Jason apologises and tells her he wanted to clear things up. At a Teen Vogue meeting, Lisa Love announces that the magazine will be joining DKNY Jeans for an event to kick off Fashion Week. Lisa begins to address Whitney and Lauren about their role in the show and finds that Lauren is absent. Blaine explains that Lauren will be at the show, but had a test and was unable to make it to the meeting. Whitney calls Lauren after the meeting to tell her about the fashion show and to ask for Lauren's help the next couple days with all the work. At Bolthouse, Jen, the nightlife and events producer, calls Heidi into her office to discuss Heidi's first night at the clubs on Wednesday. Jen gives Heidi the rules, the number one being that she can not go into the club while she's working. When Heidi asks if she could start on Saturday instead, she is met with an icy glare and a no. It's the final fitting and rehearsal for the DKNY Jeans Fashion Show and the Teen Vogue editors are looking for Lauren. When they can't find her, they ask Whitney to call and find out where she is. Lauren tells Whitney that she's a few minutes away. Still, the editors keep asking Whitney where Lauren is. When Lauren arrives, Lara, the model booking editor, pulls Lauren aside to ask her not to be late again. During the show, Whitney directs the dressers and Lauren handles the models. One of the models is over two hours late and Lauren is set the task of calling the girl until she answers, but Lauren can't get a hold of her. Jay, the editor in charge of the fashion show, tells everyone that if the model doesn't show up in 30 minutes, Whitney will walk instead. Jordan and Heidi run to dinner on their anniversary before Heidi has to be at work. Jordan gives her a set of pearl earrings. Heidi thanks Jordan with a kiss and tells him that she's never been with anyone this long before. Meanwhile, the DKNY model is nowhere to be found. Jay sends over make-up artists to get Whitney runway-ready. Heidi is ready for her first night of work. Grace, the office manager at Bolthouse Productions, explains what Heidi needs to ask, name, how many guys and how many girls. Jordan and Brian arrive at the club and head inside. It's not long before Heidi runs inside the club to see Jordan. While inside, Josh, an ex-date of Heidi's, finds her and decides to sit and chat, especially about the one date they shared together. Once Josh leaves, Jordan gets angry, but Heidi has to get back to work. The fashion show is about to start and Whitney is made up for her walk down the runway. Lisa and Blaine sit in the front row to watch. Whitney tells Lauren that she's afraid she's going to trip and fall, but everything goes without a hitch. Blaine and Lisa come backstage after the show and congratulate Whitney. Lisa tells Whitney she could introduce her to a modeling agency. Heidi finds Jordan after work and the fight about Josh begins. Heidi tries to explain to Jordan that she wanted Josh to leave, but Jordan tells her she's wrong and to shut up. He tells her that she drives him crazy and she asks why he's with her then. She ends the conversation with a bitter "Happy Anniversary" to Jordan. Category:The Hills Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes